


Love Traditions

by xsunny



Category: Joyeux Noël | Merry Christmas (2005)
Genre: Gen, Joyeux Noël - Adjacent, Judaism, Love, Post-Canon, Sweet, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsunny/pseuds/xsunny
Summary: "Karl, a boy came here today," greets rabbi Abraham when he goes to meet him after service.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Love Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be an unassuming small tale about love and understanding, no disrespect of any kind intended.
> 
> As a non-Jewish person, I'm open to fix any errors and wrong perspectives that might be shown here. If you have any concerns regarding this story, please, drop me a line, and we can discuss it. Thank you.

"Karl, a boy came here today," greets rabbi Abraham when he goes to meet him after service. 

Horstmayer waits patiently for his friend to continue, while they walk leisurely to the synagogue entrance.

"Quite young, polite, a very sweet boy. He explained why he wanted to join our congregation." 

"Is his family moving here, or…-?"

"No, no. He's from around, good family, respectable parents."

"Who's he, maybe my children know him?"

"Oh, they probably do. He wants to convert to Judaism at such a young age, mind you." Abraham explains with kind admiration. "The kid's been trying to convince me to accept him for quite some time, now. Insistent, but polite."

Horstmayer finds it quite a singular. "Do his parents know about this? Are they of no religion?"

"I don't think so, and no." Abraham continues. "The kid's a Christian." The rabbi can't contain his smile as he sees the gears moving on his friend's face. "And he quite insistently asked to join us even so."

Horstmayer sighs. "Daniel."

"Oh, why, yes!" The smile's spreading like fire on the older man's face now. "He came here many times to ask how to be converted. He even offered helping at the synagogue after school everyday in exchange for being taught. You see, he's already a negotiator, the young man." 

Horstmayer passes his hand on his face, unsure if he's extremely angry or completely proud. "And you answered…?" 

"That he's welcome to visit us, and learn... and profess any religion he decides to, but in the right time. Lord knows we won't be accepting him until he's mature enough to understand the weight of making a decision like that."

"You did well, rabbi." Horstmayer agrees. "I'm going to talk to him, hear his reasoning... Explain some things."

"He already knows a lot, Karl, more than his age betrays. This wasn't decided on a whim, he's truly invested in learning more about the religion." The caring about the child he knows since birth shows clearly in Abraham's voice. "He also seemed quite interested in having a Bar Mitzvah."

Horstmayer lets out a chuckle, and is about to comment on that surely being like Daniel when the rabbi speaks again.

"The reason for his insistence, though..." He becomes serious. "It was you."

"I surely didn't tell him anything on the matter, I'd never ask him to-" Horstmayer's confusion is written plainly on his face.

"He wanted to make you proud, my friend. He wanted to be closer to you." He says and lets the information sink in. "He was terribly scared of Brit Milah, though." The rabbi adds good naturedly. 

Horstmayer smiles, his mind providing many scenes from his child's life, from the small baby with big blue eyes being held by his older sister to the eleven year old wanting to share the beliefs of his father. Back then, Karl and Christine ensured their children were free to choose their own religion, and were proud they had decided for themselves. 

Abraham sees Karl's eyes fill with tears. 

"My friend, nothing would make me happier than accepting young Daniel among us, having him as part of our community, you two coming together here." He places his hand on Horstmayer's forearm when they reach the Temple entrance. "But one needs to respect our Lord's wishes, and Daniel's a Christian. He might try to change that, and I'm sure he truly can if he wants to in the future, but would that be what's in his path? That's an answer that'll come to him only in its right time."

Horstmayer doesn't trust his voice to speak just yet, a tear finally falling. His son, his beloved son, has been about to change his religion because of him, for the love he feels for his father. 

"If he so decides in the future that is what he truly wants in his heart, we'll have our doors open to accept him."

"Thank you, rabbi. Knowing all this you told me surely puts things into perspective." Karl says wholeheartedly. "I have a lot to think-" He continues, "And a ' _Catholic Jew_ ' to talk to this evening." 

They both smile and Abraham warmly hugs him. "Go in peace, my friend. And send regards to young Daniel for me." 

_A few days later, after service_

"Karl, a boy _and_ a girl came here today..."

_Finis_

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the people who share knowledge and understand the differences. :)


End file.
